Meet Up
by Leptictidium
Summary: Characters introduce their replacements to each other


**NCIS:LA**

Hetty was sitting at her desk. Her team had just finished up a case and were writing up their reports before heading home for the rest of the day. Her mobile phone rang and she looked at the display. It read Fredrick. She cancelled the call then stood up and found a spot she wouldn't be disturbed. Once she knew she was out of sight she returned the call. A few moments later she returned from her office. Her team had noticed her departure, but knew better than to call her on it.

She finished up her paperwork, then headed up to Ops. She needed to talk to Nell. By this time Nell and Eric had also finished up their post-case work. No-one else was in Ops so it would be easy to talk to Nell alone.

"Have you finished?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, everything all tidied up." Eric replied.

"Good, you can go home, Nell, I'd like a word." Hetty said.

"Alright." Nell said, unsure. Eric shot her a look, but left Ops.

"Nell, I received a phone call earlier from a friend. She is introducing her replacement to some contacts, and I have decided to introduce you at the same time. I need you to pack for a weeks trip, pack for variable weather conditions. We will leave tomorrow at 7.00." Hetty told her.

Nell knew Hetty had been training her to take over after her, but now wondered how much longer Hetty planned to work. She was also curious about these friends of Hetty.

"I'll be ready, are we leaving from here?" She asked.

"Yes." Hetty confirmed. "Now I need to let Director Vance know about this. Why don't you head home to pack."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nell said, leaving.

Hetty called up Vance's office.

"Hetty, I didn't expect to hear from you." Vance greeted.

"I need to request a few days off, starting tomorrow. I am aware this is rather short notice, but I am confident in Mr Callens ability to look after things here and I intend to be contactable at all times if necessary." Hetty said.

"I share your confidence, and Granger can return early. If you need to time, you have it." Vance agreed, before he cut the communication.

Hetty left Ops, now she had to let Callen know. He was still in the bullpen, with the rest of his team. From the way Mr Deeks and Kensi were acting as she left Ops, they had finished their reports, but she wasn't sure about Mr Hanna and she believed Mr Callen wasn't finished. She entered the bullpen, causing everyone to look up.

"I am taking a few days off, starting tomorrow to attend to some business. Mr Callen, I am leaving you in charge." Hetty said.

"Where are you going?" Callen asked.

"I cannot tell you that." Hetty replied.

"I don't like this." Callen said.

"You shouldn't go alone." Sam said at the same time.

"I am taking Nell with me." Hetty told them.

"Nell." Deeks said.

"I don't like this anymore now than I did before." Callen repeated.

"I understand, but I will be fine. I know the people I am meeting. Now you must not follow me, but I will be contactable by phone." Hetty said.

She watched Callen's face to make sure he would obey her orders. He wasn't happy, but he did agree.

The next morning Nell arrived on the dot. Hetty was waiting in her office, when Nell arrived, Hetty shut down her laptop and locked it in her desk drawer, then walked to Nell.

"Where are we going?" Nell asked.

"The airport." Hetty replied.

She lead them to the garage and took one of the everyday cars. They reached the airport and Nell wasn't really surprised to find they were taking a small private plane. Hetty didn't say anything, and Nell followed her lead.

She watched the landscape and determined them were heading North East. They landed and a car was waiting for them, complete with driver. Hetty showed no surprise, so Nell followed her lead and entered the car. They drove out of the city they had landed in and entered a desert-like landscape. After a while they reached a small town. The driver took them to a smal then stopped. The driver still didn't talk, but Hetty exited the car, so Nell followed. Once they had collected their luggage the car left. Nell looked up at the B n B, it looked pleasant. She realised that Hetty was just going in and followed her in.


End file.
